


You Can Always Count On Me (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It gets old," Stiles says softly. "wanting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Count On Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You can always count on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547582) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> Rape. Graphic Sexual Violence.

Title: You Can Always Count On Me  
Author: helenish  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 2132

Summary: "It gets old," Stiles says softly. "wanting."

Author's notes: Rape. Graphic Sexual Violence.

Reader's notes: So the thing is, I'm not in Teen Wolf fandom? But I think you could safely say I am in Helenish fandom, because I have loved everything of hers I've ever read. I'd heard about this one from various rumblings on Twitter, and then I read it, and read all the lovely meta in the comments, and then an hour later suddenly I had a podfic. So I'm not sure you could say I accidentally a Teen Wolf podfic this time, but nevertheless, here it is. I really loved this story.

[You Can Always Count On Me: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547582)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helenish_you-can-always-count-on-me.mp3) (17:55, 16.5MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helenish_you-can-always-count-on-me.m4b) (17:55, 16.7MB)


End file.
